


Car Sick

by Lisdangerous87



Category: Blink-182
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisdangerous87/pseuds/Lisdangerous87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom gets car sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Sick

Mark picked up his phone and held down the number 2 and waited for the call to be answered. Peering out from the back seat, he looked up at the brown ranch house. 

Mark heard the ringing stop and began talking before the person on the other end could even respond, turning his head to the ceiling.

"Tom! Get your ass out here we are so fucking late! Yea! Trav and I are waiting outside your house, let's go! We're going to hit traffic and be late!"

Mark looked up when he saw movement on the front lawn. Tom was hopping his way down the sidewalk to Travis' car, one foot in an untied Adidas shoe, the other was being jammed into the black sneaker in the air. 

"Let's go, DeLonge! Sometime today would be nice!" Mark shouted out the back window. 

Tom made it to the black Jetta with only tripping once and stared at the front seat piled with CDs and boxes of posters. 

"Tom! What the fuck, get in the car!" Mark shouted again, getting frustrated at his bandmember's lack of speed. 

Big brown eyes looked once more at the crowded front seat and opened the backdoor before sitting next to Mark. 

Travis let off the clutch the moment Tom's feet touched the floor of the car and took off down the sunny suburban street. 

Mark played with his sunglasses and watched as Tom bent one knee and began to tie his loose shoelace. "What took you so long?" He asked, noticing how Tom's tongue stuck out and moved his lip ring side to side as he double knotted the black lace. 

"I'm sorry, Kari was in the bathroom and wouldn't get out. She was doing her fucking hair. Last time she did that I kept banging on the door and busted it. Mom made me pay for it and I didn't want to get in trouble."

Tom finger combed his wet hair, but paused when he noticed his own hat on the floor of Travis' car. He placed the dark baseball cap on backwards and leaned back in the seat. 

His stomach growled loudly, causing Mark to look up from his phone he was playing with. "Didn't you eat?" The older musician asked.

Tom swallowed and shook his head. "No time, you were blowing up my phone, I didn't get a chance to grab lunch."

Mark rolled his eyes and leaned forward tapping the tattooed drummer on the shoulder. "Hey Trav, we have to feed the loser over here. Next place you see with a drive thru, stop in it, kay?" 

Travis nodded and continued driving. Tom began frantically moving around, digging around in his pockets before throwing his head back in frustration and groaned loudly. 

Mark smiled sarcastically before saying, "Let me guess. You forgot your wallet."

Tom frowned and nodded in agreement, eyes still on the grey ceiling. 

"I'll get it for you. Jeez Tom, you would forget your head if it weren't attached, wouldn't you?"

Tom pouted further over Mark's words and leaned his head against the side of the car. Staring out the window, Tom tried to ignore the strange feeling in his stomach, passing it of as hunger. 

Twenty minutes had passed and Tom had begun to fidget. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He took a deep breath and opened them again when a wave of nausea hit him. 

Sitting up, he quickly repositioned himself to look straight out the front window. Mark looked over when he saw Tom move abruptly. He watched the younger one take deep breaths, noticing how he pulled his lip ring in before shoving it back out with a flick of his tongue. 

"You alright, Tom?" Mark questioned after seeing Tom run his hands up and down his thighs a few times, trying to soothe himself. 

"Yea, fine." Tom said briskly, brushing Mark off with his short words, keeping his eyes set straight. Tom sighed when Travis put on his blinker, a Taco Bell sign coming into view. 

Mark kept his eyes on the heavy breathing boy to his right. Travis pulled around the side of the building, Tom looked alarmed when the drummer rolled right past five empty parking spots. 

Tom swore under his breath, exhaling deeply. 

Travis peered over his shoulder and spoke looking at Tom, "Whadaya want?" 

Tom swallowed, saliva suddenly pooling in his mouth. "Um, I don't know. Just get me a couple tacos or something."

Travis bobbed his head and rolled down his window, placing Tom's order for him. Mark leaned to the side and reached into his back pocket pulling out his debit card. 

Tom rolled down his window, hoping to have his face cooled off by the light breeze in the air and refresh him a bit. 

Tom groaned slightly as the car jerked forwards, rolling up to the first window. Mark passed his debit card to Travis and looked again at Tom. 

Travis passed back the plastic card and a small white bag filled with Mexican food. Tom took the bag and reached in for a taco. Unwrapping it, he took a couple big bites before chewing and swallowing. Hunger won over Tom and he soon scarfed down the rest of his lunch. 

With a smile, Tom leaned back, feeling full and satisfied. The feeling in his stomach that had been there prior to lunch had faded. Mark watched carefully as Tom looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes. 

Pleased that Tom seemed to be doing better, he turned his attention back to his cell phone, scrolling through old text messages from Anne and his mom. 

Ten more minutes passed. Tom's brown eyes popped open as Travis went around a sharp bend. Mark looked at Tom, watching as a sheen of sweat covered the boy's face and neck. 

Tom swallowed and looked at Mark. "Mark," he rasped, "I think I'm going to be sick." 

Tom sat up a little and leaned forward. Mark scooted closer, unbuckling his seat belt. "Seriously? Alright, hang in there." 

Mark ran his hand over Tom's back, feeling the dampness of his paling skin through his t-shirt. "Trav, pull over!" Mark spoke rashly. "Tom's gonna puke." 

Travis' eyes widened, quickly getting over two lanes and pulled into the breakdown lane. Mark unbuckled Tom's seatbelt and reached over Tom's bent body to open the car door. 

The metal door hadn't even opened fully before Tom was sticking his head out, vomiting his entire lunch and then some. Tom coughed and heaved as he emptied his stomach. 

Mark continued to rub his back, talking softly to the shaking body. "Hey, that's it Tom, you got it." 

Tom gasped, trying to regain his composure. Mark pulled back on Tom's shoulders, reeling him into the car. The blue eyed singer looked at his stage partner. Dark goo was stuck to his wobbling chin, the boy still trying to take deep breaths.

Tom turned his body and leaned over, out of the car and spit the collected saliva. He spit once more, and came back in the car. 

Mark was waiting with a napkin he had dampened from a water bottle, holding it out for Tom to wipe his face. When Tom didn't reach for it, Mark rolled his eyes and began to wipe at the boy's chin. 

Tom began to speak at the same time, his raw voice being muffled by the paper napkin. 

Mark pulled it away and asked, "What?"

"It was green, Mark. What did I eat that was green?" Tom asked innocently, dropping his head on Mark's shoulder.

Mark shook his head, his anger at Tom for being late dissipating. "I don't know, Tom. Maybe it's the lettuce." 

Travis looked back in the rear view mirror and made eye contact with Mark. "Can we roll?" 

"You feeling better, Tom? Can we drive?" Mark questioned, pulling off Tom's backwards cap and placed it on the seat next to him. 

"I...I don't know." Tom spoke quietly, leaning into Mark's ear. Mark frowned and scooted away from Tom, earning a small disapproving squeak from the sick boy. 

Mark smiled and pulled on Tom's hand. "Lay down, relax for a little bit. You're still all sweaty and green looking." 

Tom nodded and put his head on Mark's lap. Mark ran his fingers through Tom's damp hair. "Keep your eyes on me. You should say something if you're going to get carsick on us. I could have moved the merch for us to sign into the trunk. We'll have you sit in the front on the way home." 

Tom turned and threaded his fingers into Mark's belt loop. "I wonder what was green, though."

Mark chuckled and ran his hand down Tom's pale cheek. "Maybe you ate an alien."

"No!" Tom grimaced, coughing and swallowed. 

"Aliens aren't green, they're-" Tom stopped, burping and smiled up at Mark. 

"Dork." Mark responded, lifting a hand to his own lips, pressing a kiss onto his finger tips and placed it gently on Tom's forehead.


End file.
